Never Heard Of It
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Fairy Tale is going to Hogwarts! How will the strongest team be able to handle being in a school with so many rules it feels like you would die? And what about Natsu having siblings. takes place in Harry's first year. there will be a series. DO NOT OWN HP OR FAIRY TAIL! being redone. i suck at summeries but please read. Mainly in Alex POV. i will tell if there is a POV switch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up feeling like my energy had drained even more than yesterday. It was time that I found Natsu, and the others. I should probably introduce myself formally. My name is Alex Dragneel. **(A.N. did I spell that right?)** I am Natsu's sister. I was raised by Igneel, Meka, Shuda, and Shani. All of them are dragons. Igneel was a fire dragon. Shani was a water dragon. Meka was a lightning dragon. Shuda was an Earth dragon. Shani was the one who taught me dragon slaying magic first and was like our mother. Igneel was training Natsu first and was like our father. Now all of them are missing and Natsu, Haru, Zoey, and I went our separate ways trying to find them, but now it is time for me to find Natsu. We would all meet up soon enough.

I got off the train thinking that I will never ride a train again. Motion sickness is a dragon slayers' one weakness. I had just arrived in Magnolia. Apparently the guild Fairy Tail is here and Natsu is a member. I asked for directions from a police officer and he gave me a look of disgust. He pointed the way and I started walking down there.

I stood in front of a huge door and I could hear lots of fighting going on inside. I put up my hood and opened the door, and I was met with a chair flying toward my face. I punched and the chair shattered instantly. Great now all eyes are on me. Well, here goes nothing.

**Natsu Pov**

I was in the middle of fighting with the ice princess when the doors suddenly slammed open. The whole guild got quiet and stared at the person in the doorway. The person looked around and stopped on me. I could recognize the scent and my guess on who they were was confirmed when the person spoke. "Natsu it is time to go," she said. It was Alex, my sister. I nodded and grabbed my stuff. Everybody in the guild were looking at me with shocked faces. I gave them a goofy grin and said, "See ya in a week!" with that I walked out the door with Alex right behind me. Happy tried to fly and catch up to us. I stopped him and told him to stay behind. He looked shocked along with the rest of the guild. Erza, Lucy, and Gray (who haven't said anything the entire time) started protesting. "Why are you going somewhere with a random person?!" Lucy and Erza yelled. Gray was furious. He had been noticing the difference in my strength lately and he wanted to know why. I gave them a small smile and shook my head silently telling them they won't be able to get any information out of me.

Just then the master came out of his office and observed the situation. His eyes widened when he saw the look on my usually smiling face. I knew he was worried. I looked like crap. I had bags under my eyes and out of breath easily. "Natsu can you come to my office for a moment, and bring your friend," Gramps said looking at the two of us. I looked at Alex, who still didn't take off her hood, and she nodded at me. We followed Gramps to his office where it was time to explain everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Alex Pov **

I followed Natsu and the short old guy to his office. I knew we would have to explain everything, but I wasn't expecting to have to have to explain to the three people trying to stop Natsu the most, not to mention a cat. After we got in the room all eyes turned to me asking for explanation. Except Natsu of course. I sighed and pulled down my hood. My red hair flowed down in waves. My sapphire blue eyes were fixated in the ground. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"My name is Alex Dragneel. I am Natsu's sister, was raised by Igneel, Shani, Shuda, and Meka. All of them are dragons. I learned magic from Shani and can control water. I can also use the fire element, earth element, and blue lightning. When the dragons disappeared Natsu and I went our separate ways to look for our parents. Now we have to go somewhere and that is the hardest part to explain so before I start any questions?" Nobody did so I started the explanation again. "All dragon slayers have one major weakness that none of us can divulge to anyone that could become our enemy. It is called the dragon's gamble. It happens every three years and involves us going somewhere away from a lot of people where it is quiet. The process usually takes about seven days. The first three we lose a lot of our strength, the fourth day is the actual metamorphosis where we can feel a lot of pain as we gain new strength and powers, and the last three days we are in a coma like state where our bodies get used to the new power. Natsu and I are already on the second day so we have to find a place for the dragon gamble to happen. That's why I am here," I said to them. All of them were looking at me and Natsu with eyes that were practically bugging out of their heads. The blonde haired girl was staring at Natsu looking like she was going to cry. The old man had long since gone into a statue mode along with the red haired girl in armor and the raven haired guy that had somehow stripped into just his under where. I sighed. I hope that these people know how to keep a secret. Both Natsu and I felt a wave. Basically a feeling that a lot of your strength leaves suddenly. I staggered leaning on Natsu for support as much as he was leaning on me. "Damn. I hate it when that happens!" Natsu exclaimed when the wave was over. I nodded in agreement. I decided that the tension was enough to drown someone so I asked, "So what are you names?" it was killing me that I didn't know because I am tired of calling them random things. The blonde introduced herself as Lucy snapping out of the shock mode. The red haired girl was Erza Scarlett. And the stripper was Gray. "Cool," I said. Then another wave hit. This was probably the worst one yet. I fell to my knees and my breath was coming out in short gasps. Natsu was in a similar position to me and Erza and Lucy were trying to get him to stop the wave with no idea of what was going on. Gray had tried to help me and when the wave calmed down he helped me up into a chair. Gramps asked the obvious question after a few moments of silence, "What was that?" "A wave," both Natsu and I said together. The question was still there so I sighed. "A wave is basically our energy leaving us in a sudden burst," I said. Gray's eyes widened. "Now if you don't mind we need to be going," I said standing up. Natsu did the same. We made it to the door before Gramps stopped us. "Natsu, Alex. Why don't these four go with you? They are strong and can keep people who just happen to find you away. What do you say?" he asked us. Natsu and I shared a look. We nodded back at the old man. Okay. Now we have three people coming with us and a flying-talking cat named Happy that is currently sitting on Natsu's head. Well let's go back to the forest where we grew up. Of course Natsu and are the only ones that know of this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I put my hood up before we opened the door. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Gramps were right behind me as we walked down the stairs. Gramps was telling the guild nothing more than we had to go on a mission and that I was a guide to where we were going. I guess he wasn't really lying to them because we are on a mission, and I am a guide for these newbies accompanying us. I opened the door and went outside with the team behind me. I led them in the direction toward the forest and sighed when I noticed something. To get to our home in time for the dragon gamble to happen we would have to take the train. Natsu had just apparently realized the same thing because he looked like he wanted to cry. Natsu was lagging behind with me as we walked to the train station. We paid found seats and wanted to murder transportation.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I jumped off the train the second it stopped. I accidently landed on Natsu as he did the same thing as me. "I am NEVER riding a train again! Next time we are running the way here," we screamed together. People at the train station were staring at us like we were crazy. When I was able to get my bearings I stood up. I sighed and grabbed Natsu. I pulled him to his feet with the help of Lucy. Once he was on his feet we started walking toward to the forest. We had twenty miles to walk before we came to the mountain and another twenty miles to find our cave. We made it to the forest when another wave hit. I fell to the ground clutching my throat. I was trying to breathe again, but my body didn't want me to. I knew that I couldn't sleep until we got to the cave or it will make it nearly impossible for us to wake up. I waited until it was over before I got up again. Gray had helped me up and I used him or support. Erza was helping Natsu up and Lucy looked like she was going to go crazy trying to help Natsu. Gray helped me over to them and I told them we have to move faster. It was almost unset and we were still a long way away. We started walking again. Gray helping me and Erza helping Natsu. Lucy and Happy keeping guard. We kept walking all night. Natsu and I giving directions to our home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We made it to the cave around sunset on the third day. Natsu and I led them to the room where we would have to start the dragon gamble. The waves were coming more frequently. I looked at Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy. "No matter what happens don't come near us," I told them with absolute seriousness. They all nodded, but looked really worried. Natsu and I walked to the center of the room. I took off my bracelet and Natsu took off his scarf. We put them somewhere safe. And then it started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My body was in agony. It felt like white hot needles were piercing my skin. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Wishing that it was over. After what felt like an eternity of screaming, which in reality was 24 hours, I finally felt the pain start to be replaced by exhaustion. With that I fell into the coma part.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

An old man with long white hair and beard walked into the guild. "Hello sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Mirajane. "Yes I am looking Makarov. Is he here?" the man asked. Mirajane nodded and led the man to the master's office. Mira knocked on his door and Makarov opened the door suddenly. "Hi master. This man wanted to see you," Mira said gesturing to the man behind her. Makarov's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Albus what are you doing here old friend?" "Makarov I must ask for help. The dark lord is rising and need some people to help protect some students undercover. Our school is going to have 'the boy who lived' come, and I thought maybe you could have some students come and go undercover to protect the students. Of course they can leave the class or school at any time." "Wow Albus. I didn't know you as one to have a rant. I will send my best team, but they will be a few days before they get back from a mission. Be warned they have a knack for destroying things," Makarov warned looking at the pile of papers on his desk. Albus nodded and they sent the next several hours working out the details.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-THREE DAYS LATER AT THE CAVE-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I opened my eyes blinking in the darkness. There was a small fire on the other side of the room. Natsu opened his eyes, obviously just waking up. We got up and dusted ourselves off. I did a physical examination of my body. My hair had went from short blood red to long strawberry blonde with blue highlights. Natsu he looked the same as he always did. Gray and the others still hadn't noticed we were awake so I looked at Natsu. I whispered something under my breath that only he could hear with his dragon senses. I quietly got my bracelets and grabbed Natsu's scarf. I threw it to him and we both snuck up behind the people and cat sleeping by the fire. Suddenly I had to sneeze. Natsu saw me and he tried to hold back his laughter at what they would do when I sneezed. I tried to hold it back as long as I could but didn't too well. "AHCHOO!" Erza jumped up, Ex-quipped to her many sword armor and had it all pointing at us. Lucy and Happy jumped up, screamed, and hid behind Erza hugging each other, and Gray had an ice sword pointed at us. The look on their face was PRICELESS! I collapsed laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down my face and I was getting a stitch in my stomach. I finally gained enough composure to stand off, but I was still giggling like crazy. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were glaring at us for about three minutes before they noticed the situation. "Natsu! Alex! You're awake!"they yelled tackling us to the ground. We hugged them back and caught up on what happened while we were in a coma. Nothing much happened, but a lizard did crawl into Gray's mouth yesterday while they were asleep. I looked over at Gray to find him blushing. My eyes bugged out of my head. "HE'S BLUSHING!" I screamed. Gray pouted and glared at me with a pout on his face. "Aw. I sorry," I said. He still pouted. "I went over to him and whispered something in his ears. He bugged eyed, gulped, and nodded. I smirked and walked back over to Natsu. He was giggling at what I said to Gray (super hearing remember). I told him if he didn't stop pouting I would have Erza kill him, bring him back to life, and beat him within an inch of his life. We stayed talking for a while when a breeze came through the cave. It smelt like cheery blossoms. I jumped up and ran out the entrance of the cave. I went to my tree and climbed to the top branch. I crouched down on the branch, using only one hand to stay balanced, and looked at the scenery. It all looked the same. The mountains where I would run to the top and run back down every day for a warm up. The crystal blue lake surrounded by cherry blossom just getting ready to bloom. Everything was the same as it was when I left. It was basically paradise. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu came out of the cave a few moments later. I jumped off the tree branch and landed lightly in my feet in front of them. "Hey Natsu," I started, "Welcome home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We walked around our forest looking everywhere. I found my mini cave and crawled inside. It opened into a huge room that I hid all my trinkets in. I found a dress that Shani got me for when I was older. It was electric blue that was firm around my waist up, and from my waist down it flowed down like waves. It was decorated with white flowers. I pushed my rock on front of the door and changed into it. It was a perfect fit. I went to my mirror and looked at it. I loved the dress. It went perfectly with my hair and my eyes. I changed out of it and put it in my backpack that I filled up with things that I needed. My blanket, my pillow, a change of clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, plenty of hair ties, and most importantly FOOD. I braided my hair and got my favorite sandals on. I moved the rock out of my way and threw my backpack outside. I crawled out of the hole again and stood up. I picked up my backpack and went to find Natsu. He was by the mountain trail that I took when I would run up it. "Hey Bro time me okay?" I said handing him my bag. He nodded and said go. I bolted up the trail. Jumping over trees that had fallen down in the years that I haven't been here. I reached the top and turned around. I sprinted back down and started slowing down when I saw Natsu again."Ten seconds," he said smirking. I frowned. "I need to practice more. I used to be able to clear that mountain in less than five. I am going to do it again," I said just as the others came up to us. "Do what again?" Erza asked walking to stand beside me. "She is trying to see if she can beat her old time in running up and down this mountain. She is out of practice and needs to try it a couple of time in order to get back to her old record," Natsu said like it was normal for people to run up a mountain in less than ten seconds. "W-what was her record?" Gray asked. "My old record was five seconds but when I ran it a minuet ago it took me ten seconds to get back here," I said with a frown. "Well I will be back in a bit. Natsu are you ready?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and yelled go. I started running back up the mountain only focusing on running. I made it to the top and quickly turned back around. I ran back to the bottom and stopped before I crashed into Lucy. I looked at Natsu wondering what my time was. "Three and a half." I cheered. "I beat the record!" I looked at Erza, Lucy Gray, and Happy. They all mirrored identical looks of astonishment on their faces. "Oh Natsu I forgot about Phoenix. I better call her over here," I exclaimed. "You better cover your ears," I said to them, before whistling loud enough to call Phoenix here. A little black dot appeared over the mountain and was heading here fast. I was tackled to the ground by a crying ball of fur."It's all right Nix. Calm down," I said soothingly to my little cat that was sobbing into my shirt. "Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray, Lucy meet Phoenix, or Nix for short." Nix was a lot like Happy only instead of being a blue flying talking cat, Nix was a black flying talking cat. Nix was still clinging to my shirt, but was able to say hello to the others. "Another Exceed!" Lucy exclaimed. I looked at the sun thinking we better get back to town before the old man gets worried about us. Natsu had the same thought because he said the same thing I thought. He handed me my bag and I started walking to the edge of the woods. The others following behind me. Nix was still clinging to my shirt. I started petting her head trying to calm her down. I had to leave her for a while as the dragon gamble started. I told her that it would be too dangerous for her to come along and that I would whistle for her when it was over. She got really worried when I didn't whistle for her, so she will be stuck to me until she thinks that I won't leave her again.

Our group reached the edge of the woods at about noon. I sighed as I thought about having to take the train again. We got our tickets and climbed on the train. I sat down next to Natsu and waited for the torture to start. The train started to move and I froze up. I held onto my stomach in a pathetic hope of keeping my guts calm. Yeah it didn't work. We arrived back in Magnolia a few hours later. I jumped off the train and glared at the death trap. I pointed a finger at it and spoke evilly, "Someday I will be able to murder you and I won't have any guilt about it." Erza gulped at the tone of my voice while Natsu was helping me come up with ways to kill the train. Gray sweatdropped and grabbed onto my bag and onto Natsu's scarf. He dragged us to Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Nix. Lucy and Erza giggled when they saw we were still planning on destroying the train. Nix flew up to me and landed on my head, where she laid there as Gray tried to stop Natsu and me from murdering the train. We eventually gave up and made our way back to Fairy Tail. I opened the door and was once again met with a chair flying towards my face. I punched it and it shattered instantly. I looked at Natsu and said, "Is this always going to happen when I come here," when I saw the guild get quiet and had all eyes on us. "We're back guys!" Natsu yelled jumping on the table. I shook my head, but I had a smile on my lips. Gramps walked up to us and welcomed us back. Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me around introducing me to everyone. Poor Nix was trying to catch up to me as Natsu dragged me around. He stopped when we came to a dark corner where a dude was eating iron with a little cat beside him. "This is Gajeel and Pantherlilly," he said pointing to each one in turn. "Hi I am Alex and this is Nix," I said pointing to the little cat on my shoulder. Natsu told me that Gajeel was a dragon slayer as well. He also showed me a little girl named Wendy and her cat Charla. Wendy was a sky dragon slayer and I giggled. I could tell we were going to be friends.

Gramps walked up to us, just finished talking to Erza. He looked me in the eyes. He asked me if I would like to join Fairy Tail, and putting a frown on my face I decided to toy with them a bit. "No I wouldn't like to join," I started as all their faces fell. "I would love to." They all started cheering, Natsu the loudest. I smiled. A real smile that I haven't shown since Shani and Igneel were here. I finally felt real happiness. This is defiantly a place I can call home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The guild partied all night and most of the members were passed out on tables and the floor. Cana was too drunk to drink anymore which I found very ironic. I had long disappeared away from the party and was just sitting on a chandelier enjoying the quiet while it lasted. I sighed. I had the guild mark on my shoulder. It was the same color as my eyes. Now that I think about it Natsu was gone. Nix and Happy were sleeping on a pillow I put up here with me. Erza was asleep by a half-eaten strawberry cake. Lucy had gone home a while ago. Wendy went with her, and Levy was sleeping in a corner with Gajeel watching her. It was cute. I could tell he was in love with her, but he thought Levy didn't like him. The same thing was with Levy. Once again it was cute. I looked around the guild. I couldn't spot that spiky pink hair anywhere. I sniffed the air. His scent was stale. Okay he probably went back to his home. It has been about a week since I met Natsu's friends and it seemed that I was already a member of their group. I let my thoughts wander. 'I wonder how Zero and Zoey are doing?' I thought. Just as I thought that the doors to the guild opened waking up several of the people passed out on the floor. In came a girl with a hood to cover her face. On the ground was another cloaked figure that was the same height as Nix and Happy. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall come," I said hopping off the chandelier. "Hey Alex! It has been a while since I saw you!" Zoey said running over to me. I hugged her and bent down to hug Zero. He was exactly like Nix only gray. He is kinda moody and only liked me, Zoey, and Natsu, Haru, plus our cats. "Hey Alex, where is Nix? She hardly ever leaves your side." Zoey asked me looking confused. I pointed above us where the chandelier was. She nodded in understanding. "Hey Alex. Do you have any sugar cubes?" Zero asked looking at me with big hopeful eyes. "In my back pack, but don't take all of it. Save some for Nix okay?" Zero nodded and flew over to my bag, which was on the chandelier. The people in the guild that woke up went back home. Zoey just now noticed my guild mark and exclaimed, "Oh man! You joined Fairy Tail too. No fair. Now two of my siblings are in Fairy Tail. This leaves me with no choice. I MUST JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" I laughed. She was as hyperactive as always. "Just wait to morning okay?" She kept nodding her head over and over. I yawned. It was getting really late and I haven't been able to sleep for a while. Zoey yawned as well and we jumped up to the chandelier. I was surprised it was still there. I mean, it was holding two girls, three cats, a pillow, and my backpack without showing the slightest sign of falling. It was a surprisingly roomie. I pulled out my favorite blanket and pillow out and Zoey curled up in them with me. She laid her head down on the pillow. I covered us with the blanket and put my head on her shoulder. Zero had curled up on the pillow between Happy and Nix. We all fell asleep like that, and it was like we were all back together again, only Natsu and Haru weren't here. That didn't matter because we would see them soon.

I bolted awake when the doors of the guild slammed open. Natsu was here. Zoey screamed and about killed her head on my head. "Damn it Natsu!" I cursed, "You woke us up!" I jumped off the chandelier and landed on the ground right in front of him. Zoey did the same. We slapped Natsu on the back of the head. **(A.N. Gibbs slap!)**He pouted. Natsu stared at us for about five minutes before he realized the situation. "Zoey!" he exclaimed. He jumped forward and hugged Zoey with all his might. "Hey Natsu. You might want to let her go before you choke her to death,"I said giggling. He jumped back like Zoey had shocked him with her lightning. Oh wait she did. He was twitching on the ground. Just then Erza, Gray, and Lucy walked in. they looked at the twitching Natsu on the ground and looked at me. "I didn't do it she did," I said pointing at Zoey. She punched me on the arm and mumbled "traitor." I laughed. "Oh I forgot! Zoey this is Erza, Gray, and Lucy. You guys this is our sister Zoey." I said pointing to each person as their name was said. "Wait I thought Natsu only had one sibling," Lucy said looking at the still twitching boy. We shook our heads. "Nope! He has three. Alex, Haru, Natsu, and I all have the same type of magic, but with different main magic. I am a lightning user. Haru is an earth user. Alex is a water user. Natsu is a fire user, but we can all use that same magic. Did you know that my fire and lightning is purple? Alex has blue fire and lightning, Haru has green fire and lightning, and Natsu has red lighting and fire. Ooh guess what! I seen these super cute flowers that had the colors Red, blue, green, and purple. It was so pretty! I kinda want to mmmnnnn,"she started until I covered her mouth with my handy duct tape. "I will take it off you if you stop your talking fit okay?" I said. She nodded. I took off the duct tape and she sighed. "You know, all we need is Haru and we can have a family reunion," I said as Natsu got off the floor. Once again the guild doors slammed open and we all turned to face it. Once again two hooded figures, one the same size as Nix and the others, walked in here. "How many times does the saying 'speak of the devil and the devil shall come' going to work?" I asked slightly irritated. "Only when you say it," Zoey said. Haru had walked through the door with his flying-talking cat, Izzy. She has brown fur and hardly ever leaves Haru's side. I thought it was just like Nix only Nix will be a bit overdramatic. "Family's all back together again," the four of us siblings said together. Introductions went around. I noticed that Zoey, Nix, and Happy were asleep on the pillow. I jumped on the chandelier along with my other siblings and I shook the cats awake. "Hey look who's here," I said pointing to Haru. "HARU!"they all screamed tackling the silver haired boy into the ground. He landed on his back and was laughing as Nix cried. She was always over dramatic and usually very shy around most people. Haru looked at. His eyes were begging me to help pry Nix off his shirt. I picked her up and she grabbed onto my shirt. "GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," we heard all of a sudden. I blushed. So did Haru, Zoey, and Natsu. "FOOD TIME!"we siblings all screamed. I looked at Natsu. "You got any money for food?" He shook his head. "Well we better go get some money. Want to take a job?" I asked Natsu. "What! You guys want to take a job. What about us? We still have to become members of Fairy Tail. You can't go off on missions without us. It wouldn't be fair! Take us with you!" Zoey yelled shaking my shoulders. We heard laughing and Zoey, still holding onto my shoulder, spun around so fast that I thought my head was gone. I saw that most of my new guild mates had come back to get work and saw the entire ordeal. Gramps had walked up to us and asked if Haru and Zoey wanted to join. "No we wouldn't like to join," Zoey and Haru started, "We would love to." I sighed. "I did that yesterday," I said. The frowned. Zoey got hyper again and started yelling, "WE MUST JOIN THE GUILD TO BE WITH OUR SIBLINGS!" "You are crazy," Natsu, Haru, and I said at once. Zoey pouted.

A few minutes later and the last two of our siblings were a member of Fairy Tail. Gramps had asked us, Gray, Erza, and Lucy to come to his office. He said that he had the perfect job for all of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

We all piled into his office. We being me, Zoey, Natsu, Haru, Erza, Gray, and Lucy. "Maybe we should talk somewhere with more room so we don't develop claustrophobia," Gray said. A few minutes later and we were all in the basement of Fairy Tail. Gramps had sat down on the table when, "DUDE WHERE DID YOUR CLOTHES GO!" Haru yelled. Gray looked down shocked, a 'why-does-this-always-happen-to-me-and-where-can-I-find-some-pants'look on his face. Somehow Natsu and Gray had started yelling pathetic threats at each other. I looked at Haru. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and I knew he couldn't resist them. I was a master of acting. He handed me a package looking like he was afraid of being the reason people might die. Well they might. I smiled my evil smile and pointed my two favorite guns at the arguing boys."WHAAHOOO!" I yelled pulling the trigger. Now I had a special type of gun. Mine, if I held on to the trigger, would automatically fire and reload. It didn't fire ordinary bullets either. It fired special made bullets that would be like firing a small ball of exploding light, but that was just an example. Basically they were like mini bombs that were in a ball of light form. **(A.N. just watch Elie from Rave Master and the things her tonfa blasters fire are the bullets.)**. I can also change the form of my bullets to be whatever I need in the situation I am in. I smirked as I saw both boys looking terrified. "OK! Who gave Alex her guns back?!" Zoey and Natsu shouted at once. I gave them a shy smile. To them I may or may not be just a teeny winy bit trigger happy so they took my guns away from me. While Natsu and Zoey were beating up Haru for giving me my guns I had given them to Nix and had her put them in my backpack. I looked at Gramps. "You ever going to tell us the mission," I said saving Haru from being destroyed. He cleared his throat. "Ehem. Well I met with an old friend of mine and he runs a school in England. This school is where witches and wizards train to learn magic. He thinks that a very BAAAD guy is going to try to harm his students. You see there is a boy that was the only one who survived a spell that was supposed to kill anyone who got hit by it. He is going to be starting his first year soon. Basically what I am trying to say is that you will be enrolled in his school until the bad guy is gone. You be undercover as foreign exchange students. You will be allowed to leave the class or school at any time if there is a problem. You can come back here if you want over breaks. If not we can have arrangements made for you to stay somewhere. You will all be starting your first year as well at this school **(A.N. they are all eleven or ten for you people that are confused. They look like they do in the anime only slightly shorter.)**. The school is called Hogwarts. Oh and one more thing. You have to get there by train." Everybody was laughing at our hatred to transportation. "When do we leave master?" Erza asked. "Your train leaves on September 1st at 10:00 in the morning. You should be able to leave tomorrow and get there an hour early if you take the first train in the morning. And no you can NOT run the way there," he said when Natsu opened his mouth. I pouted. I didn't pay attention to the conversation after that.

When we got out of the basement most of the guild was filled up. I dragged my siblings over to a table in a corner and asked, "Do you want to help me make some plans for murder?" They looked at me like I was crazy until I told them what we might get to murder. We all mirrored identical looks of evil grins. I jumped up to the chandelier, grabbed Nix (who was asleep on the pillow) and my backpack, and jumped back down. I got out some pens and paper and we got to work.

**Lucy POV**

"Are you afraid of what is going on over there?" I said to Erza and Gray. We were sitting at the bar and I noticed Natsu and his siblings over at a table in a corner. They all mirrored looks of pure evil. It was kinda creeping me out. Erza started heading over there, but they saw her coming. Alex grabbed all the papers and stuffed them in a binder. I don't know where she gets these things. She was smiling innocently and was shaking her head. I saw Zoey silently laughing at, what I assumed was their conversation. Erza walked away after a moment. "I will never understand those siblings," she said shaking her head.

**Once again back to Alex POV**

That was so close. Erza almost found out what we were doing."Sis. I will forever more be thankful that you have that gift of acting. Even though you acted a little too innocent for your own good," Haru commented. His eyes widened suddenly. "I forgot to get the guns back!" he yelled looking at me. The three of them looked afraid and all were trying to get me to hand them over. I grabbed my backpack and Nix and ran like I was shot with my own guns. I ran behind Gray and was using him as a shield. All of the people in the guild were watching as I ran from Natsu, Haru, and Zoey. I had my backpack on my shoulders, and Nix was on my head using her tail to make sure she didn't fall off. I was running past pretty much everybody, hoping to confuse my siblings, or at least tire them out. I slapped my fore head. I was stupid. I'd forgotten that I can run a heck of a lot faster than well pretty much everybody. I smirked. Time to kick it into over drive. I ran out the guild doors faster than anybody could blink. I sprinted down to the other side of town and didn't stop until I made it to a lake. I let Nix know that I would be in the lake. She decided to fly around. I took my guns with me into the water. Thank lord all my stuff was water proof. I stayed underwater for a while. Being able to breath underwater also has advantages. I did a bit of target practice on some poor unsuspecting pebbles. I wasn't worried about packing because I was already packed. I swam back to the surface and decided that it would be a good idea to go back to the guild. I walked back after I got Nix. She had fallen asleep after telling me goodnight. I was tired as well and I made it back to the guild I went back to the chandelier to find Zoey and Haru there. All of us were about to fall asleep, so I put Nix on the pillow with Zero and Izzy, curled up in between my siblings, and we all fell asleep.

It was morning and the group was getting ready to leave. I grabbed my backpack and woke up Nix. I hopped down and asked, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" "Because you would have shot us." I giggled. It was true. We hurried to get to the train, but when we got on the train you could tell we would be sick.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

We made it to England around 9:00 the next day. Since Erza had such a huge wagon full of luggage I hitched a ride. We made it to King's Cross Station around 9:50 and were greeted by a huge dude! He was as big as Erza's pile of luggage. I should know I was sitting on top of it. "Are you the Fairy Tail lot?" he asked. We all nodded. He showed us the way to our train, after giving us each a package. He said it has all of the things we need for Hogwarts. He hurried us along and showed us how to get onto the platform. We had to go through a pillar and get onto the train. I put Nix in a pocket on my jacket so she didn't have to be scared. I was still on Erza's wagon when she went through so I ended up going in as well. I saw a scarlet red train and a lot of people saying goodbye to their families. After the train people helped us get Erza's luggage onto the train and we were all on we had to quickly find a seat, only most of the compartments were full. The train suddenly started moving. The four of us siblings fell over, our motion sickness kicking in. we were near the back of the train when we found a compartment with only two boys."Can we please join you? All of the other compartments are full," Erza said holding onto Haru. "Sure. Um… why are they like that?" the ranga (slang for red head) asked motioning to us. "They have very bad motion sickness," Gray said helping me and Zoey onto a seat. "One of these days…. I will get to…. Murder all of the trains in the world," I said panting. Nix climbed out of my pocket. "Hey Alex. Can I get some of food out of your bag?" she asked looking hopeful. "Sure but be sure to share with the others," I said pointing to the cats. The Ranga and the dark haired boy were looking at Nix with bug eyes. I am thankful that my motion sickness wasn't as bad as the others. All it made me do was have an annoying headache. After Nix had passed out the sugar cubes to Zero, Izzy, and Happy evenly I said, "So who are you people?" "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasly," the dark haired boy said motioning to the Ranga. "My name is Alex, and this is Phoenix. We all call her Nix though." And that's how we all had introductions. Not too long after that a boy with blonde hair walked in, with two chubby boys following him. "So it's true then, what they are saying. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabb and Goyal, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I snorted at his name, but managed to make it seem like I had choked on my seaweed flavored jelly bean. He looked at me. "Who are you? Your probably nothing more than filthy trash." He mumbled under his breath. Haru shook his head. "Dude you shouldn't have said that," he said. "Why not." BAM! I had my guns out and the bullets, I used paint ones, only barely missed each one of his ears. They both hit the wall behind his head. "Now leave before I decide to use real bullets," I growled at him. His skin got even paler and he ran away. Harry and Ron were looking at me with wide eyes. "We need to get those away from her before she accidently kills somebody," Zoey said. I blushed and put my guns away. "I only used the paint bullets. The worst it could do was give him a bruise, and besides I missed him on purpose. He was being a, a, Camdes!" "A what?" everybody, but my siblings asked. "Shit head in dragon language," Natsu said. "How do you know that?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. "Easy. We were raised by dragons," I said pointing to myself and my siblings. "That's bloody brilliant. My brother Charlie studies dragons in Romania," Ron said. "WHAT!"we all screamed. "Do you think Igneel, Shani, Shuda, and Meka are there? Maybe that is where they went when they disappeared," Haru said. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please be changed into your robes by the time we get there," we heard on the intercom. The boys went to another compartment to change, and dragging Natsu with them. All the girls changed and we waited for the boys. I found out that my robes had pockets on the inside, like it was made to hold my guns. I am going to have to thank whoever made the robe like this. I slipped my guns into the pockets, and put all the other things into my backpack. I picked up Nix and she clung to my shirt. Zoey had Zero on her head. I was glad that Harry and Ron had gotten over the fact that our cats can talk. The boys came back and I looked at Gray. I facepalmed. "Gray the entire point of changing into our robes are to not take them off." He looked down and screamed. He ran to find his clothes. He came back with all his clothes on when the train finally came to a stop. Natsu, Haru, Zoey, and I all screamed together, "IT STOPPED!" We exited the train and I was stunned. In front of us was the most beautiful castle I had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hagrid (the huge dude) had all of the first years get into boats that could hold four people. "No thanks I am swimming," I said jumping into the water. I poked my head back up and saw Nix and the other cats were in a boat all to themselves. Haru, Zoey, Natsu, and Gray were in one boat, and Harry, Ron, Erza, and Lucy were in the boat beside them. Hagrid looked taken aback at me swimming the way there. I assured him that I would be just fine. I was glad that my robes were also water proof. It would make it easier. I dunked underwater and started to breath. I stayed under all the boats and saw a giant squid come out from a cave. I waved at it and it waved back. It did have a confused face though. I had spoken with the squid and we started to become friends. I looked to see where the boats were and saw that they were nearly at the other side of the lake. I said goodbye to the squid and swam faster to catch up. I popped my head back out of the water once I made it over there. Zoey looked at me. "Have a nice swim," she said. "Yes and I made friends with a giant squid," I said back. "Cool." "Yeah he was real nice. He even asked if I wanted to come into his cave and see his trinkets." "Really!" "Yeah. I told him I would come back soon and he could show me then." That was basically our conversation as we walked up to the castle. I was glad I could speak to animals while I was under water. It was real fun. Hagrid looked at me like it was crazy that I was still dry as a bone. Zoey and I walked together with the others. Hagrid led us to a stern looking woman who I could tell deserved respect. "Hello students. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please wait a moment until we are ready for you," she said walking away through the huge doors a bit further down the door. I heard Malfoy talking behind us. I looked behind me. He was talking with Crabb and Goyal. To me he was being a huge piece of turd. He looked at me and I smiled sweetly. I gave him a small wave. He gave me a glare that couldn't even scare an ant. I sighed and looked away. Just as McGonagall walked back up. "We are ready for you now. Follow me." She led us through the doors, and let me just say I have never seen a bigger room. Or a room with this many people. She led us up to a stool with an old looking hat. "Now when I call your name you will come up here, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into you house,"McGonagall said. She held up a rolled up parchment. I have no idea how I knew what everything was. "Hermione Granger." A girl with bushy hair walked up to the stool. We waited a moment. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to everyone. The table with the red banner cheered the loudest out of everyone. That was how the ceremony went. Natsu, Haru, Zoey, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Ron, and Harry were sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione. "Alex Dragneel." I believe it is my turn now. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head. "_Well what do we have here? It will be very hard to sort you miss. I will have to go deeper into your memories." _I heard inside my head. Then the hat shouted, "GET ME OFF THIS GIRL! ALL THE PAIN SHE SUFFERED! GRYFFINDOR! JUST GET ME OFF HER!" I sighed. There was a stunned silence as I took off the hat, placed it on the stool, and made my way back to my friends.

**Natsu POV**

"GET ME OFF HER! ALL THE PAIN SHE SUFFERED! GRYFFINDOR! JUST GET ME OFF HER!" the sorting hat suddenly screamed out at Alex. She sighed as if she had expected it. She walked over to here and sat down besides Zoey and Harry. I get the feeling the hat doesn't do that often. I grinned at her, "What are the chances that we all got into the same house?" She smiled and shook her head. "We are just lucky she didn't shoot the hat. I have a feeling that would have been bad," Haru said looking at Alex with raised eyebrows. "Hey! I am not that trigger happy!" she exclaimed. "Yes you are Alex," Zoey said. Alex looked down with a pout. We all started laughing like lunatics. The hat was forgotten.

**Alex POV**

I was still a little freaked out by what happened though. I guess I knew it would happen. I mean I literally have been to Hell. That's why I wear the bracelets all the time. They are able to keep me from going to Hell when I am asleep. Even if it is during the day and something happens as long as I have the bracelets I won't go back there. I knew what the hat said had most people dying to know my past, but I won't let anyone know what it is. Not even my siblings. I looked around. People were smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. I sighed. "What's wrong Alex?" a worried looking Zoey asked. "Just thinking if I am ever going to have time to hang out with George," I said to her. "Why do want to hang out with my brother?" Ron asked. "I am not talking about your brother I am talking about the giant squid in the lake," I said."Did I hear you talking about me?" a Ranga asked that I assume was Ron's Brother George. "Nah I was talking about my newest buddy that is a squid." "I am not a squid." "I know I was literally talking about a squid." "When did you meet a squid?" "When I swam the way here in the lake." "You swam in the lake instead of taking the boats!" "Yep. I am pretty sure a lot of people thought I drowned." "Why would they think that?" "I can breathe underwater." "You are kidding me." "Nope." "Wicked. Fred you hear this," he said to another boy that looked exactly like him. "I hear it, but I am having a hard time believing it,"he said. You could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Erza, Gray, Haru, Zoey, and Natsu watching this like it was a tennis match. It kinda was. I laughed. Ron introduced me to his last brother Percy. I hated Percy. He seemed liked all he cared about was himself. I got along well with Fred and George. They liked to blow up things. I tried to tell them about my guns, but Haru suddenly remembered that he never got my guns back. I looked at Fred and George, begging them to help me as my three siblings tried to take my guns away from me. They grabbed me and shoved me behind them, letting me use them as a shield. It was sad that they were over powered. I ran from the Great Hall as fast as I could. Meaning I was out there before you could blink. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, so I didn't go far from the Great Hall. I waited outside until people started coming out. I found my group and walked with them. I walked up beside Harry and I couldn't help but think he is familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere. We followed Percy (Who was a Prefect unfortunately) to the Gryffindor common room. On the way he showed us staircases that move. As soon as Natsu saw them he started looking for other ways to leave. We ended up on a staircase that was moving and well you can imagine how that went. I got sick for the first few minutes and then had to help drag Natsu along. Erza was helping Haru, and Gray was helping Zoey. I slung Natsu over my shoulders then had a brilliant idea. I whistled for Nix, Happy, Zero, and Izzy. They found their way to us and flew up to where we were. I gave Natsu to Happy and he flew up to the top of the stairs. Izzy and Zero did the same thing. "Why are you the only one without very bad motion sickness?" Harry asked coming up to me. "These bracelets help me contain it to where I only get a small head ache after about three minutes," I said holding up my wrist. My bracelets were just a few pieces of blue leather woven together. It looked like it was three different bracelets, but it was really only one bracelet. "They are really pretty," Hermione said walking up to us. "Thanks. They were a present from my mother," I said smiling to her. "Hey Hermione, do you know if there is any mountains around here?" I asked picking up Nix, who clung to my cloak. She was getting ready to fall asleep on her feet. I looked at her. "I don't know. Why do you need a mountain?" Hermione asked. "To run up and down it every morning as a warm up," I answered her. "Do you know how long that could take?" "About three seconds," I said a little confused. I had to quickly grab her and stop her from passing out. She was unconscious, but didn't end up a pile of goo at the bottom of the stairs. I rearranged a sleeping Nix and put Hermione over my shoulders. I carried her for a bit until she started waking up. "W-what happened? I remember walking to the common room and you saying something about mountains." I shook my head. I thought it would be better for her not to know I was being absolutely serious. "No you tripped and hit your head. I carried you up," I said letting her walk on her own. "I think we made it to the common room," I said looking up to the door that just opened. Getting closer I saw it wasn't a door, but a painting. After listening to Percy tell us the dorm arrangements we went and sat down on a couch by the fire place. I stared at the flames, going into my own little world. I didn't snap out of it until I saw a hand snapping in front of my face. I grabbed at my guns, but recognized Hermione, Harry, and, Ron just in time. I didn't take my guns out of my robes, so I didn't scare them. "Yeah." "Your friends asked us to snap you out of spacing out, and have you join them in the library," said Hermione."Why didn't they do it themselves?" complained Ron. "Easy. They would have a bullet through their heads," I said smirking. His and Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione can you show me the way to the library?" "Sure I want to go there and get some books for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" I asked looking at her book. It was bigger than my head! "Yeah." "Can I read it after you?" "Sure." We talked until we found my siblings. "Hermione! Your smart right? Can you help us on what we are planning?" "What is it?" we explained to her our plans and she agreed to help us. We spent the next few hours working on the plans. It was getting time to go back to the dorms so we packed up everything and left. I checked out a few books on dragons and Hermione checked out her huge book. I helped her carry it back to the dorms since she could barely lift it. We walked into the doors and I gave the password. I found Gray (everyone else was asleep) and said, "Levy would marry the library here." "Um where are his clothes?" Hermione asked me. "We don't know. He has a habit of doing this from when he was training when he was younger," I whispered back. "Watch this," I said getting my guns. I pulled the trigger and I was able to hit him and a dress appeared on him. It was pink and covered in glitter. We busted out laughing and he turned around. As he turned glitter sprayed everywhere. "What are you two laughing about?!" He said just as my siblings came down. Zoey busted out laughing and joined me and Hermione. Haru was shaking his head knowing that it was me. Natsu and Gray were arguing with pathetic threats again. When I gained enough composure to grab my guns I shot two bullets. The first one was a paint bullet that hit Natsu in the head. The second was a picture bullet. Whatever it hit it would take a picture of the thing it was supposed to hit. The picture would print after I chose the background. Gray got hit by that one. I quickly chose the Gryffindor common room background. I printed the pic (No idea how) and showed it to Zoey and Hermione. That set up another round of laughter. I decided if I ever caught Gray without clothes I would do the exact same thing only with different dresses. It would be the best thing ever. We finally went to bed and I found out that me, Hermione, and Zoey share a room. Nix was sleeping on my bed and I moved her over a bit so I could climb onto the bed. I got comfortable and fell asleep thinking that I feel right at home here.


End file.
